


Mother Knows Best

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s mother is convinced that Phan is real and tries to prove it herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

Katherine Lester was visiting her son Phil one afternoon in October for just a day. Dan and Phil had invited her over once she told them she was in London with a friend and had a little time before returning up North. As they sat at the table she said, “Oh, did you make this Dan? It’s wonderful.”

Dan smiles warmly at her and puts down his forkful of pasta. “Yes, I did,” he smiled politely.

“No, you didn’t.” Phil shook his head and chuckled. “I did,” Phil corrected him.

“Well… I helped,” Dan pouted. On any other day, Dan would have told him off. Telling him something like, “Oh fuck up. You know my skills are better,” cursing just to make Phil blush. But his mum is here and Dan can’t help but be a lovely gentleman around her. She’s so lovely herself. He just continued pouting and she laughed at them.

“You know, you two argue just like Nigel and I. Your father would never take the credit for the cooking though. He would never get away with it. He’s sure to burn water.”

 "I could say the same about Phil,“ Dan joked.

Phil took a sip of his Ribena and almost choked on it. "Not true.”

“True.”

“Nuh uh.” Phil sticks out his tongue at his boyfriend (something he won’t admit yet), acting completely childish around the two people in the entire world that he trusts wholeheartedly.

“You’re just like a married couple, but cuter,” Katherine hinted with a little laugh. Dan chokes on his pasta and turns to Phil, who was now blushing. She saw their reaction and continued eating like it was nothing.

 "Uh, I think I should get ready. I have to meet my parents soon. It’s my uncle’s birthday,“ Dan explained, getting up from the table.

 "Oh alright, see you later,” Phil mumbled. He wished she didn’t bring up the subject of their marriage. Both likes to think of the future because as they are now, Phil’s unsure if Dan ever wants to let the world know and Dan’s unsure if Phil really wants to take the plunge. Dan padded into the hallway, making his way up the steps and went to his room. Katherine still found it strange that they don’t share a room, of course, because they have been dating since 2009, when Dan first came to visit. But she isn’t supposed to know that.

She seemed to have struck a chord but she wasn’t worried. Her motherly instincts knew better. These two are in love and they need to get on with it. But she’s not sure why they kept it a secret. She wanted to ask Phil but at the moment he looked too embarrassed. She figured she’d ask later.

—-

Later that night, Katherine and Phil were waiting for Dan to get home so she could give him one last hug before leaving to stay with a friend. They had gotten on the subject of YouTube and she was asking him about some of the lesser known vloggers and telling him to check them out. “I know Dan’s probably you’re fav—“

“ _Mum_ ,” he whined. She was obviously trying to get something out of him with the tone of voice she used.

“Alright. Alright. I won’t say anything… except this: You’re awfully cute together and I would be perfectly fine knowing he was your boyfriend.”

“What makes you so certain he likes men?”

“Hush dear. A mother knows.”

The door to their flat opened and Phil prayed that Dan would remember they had a guest because he had a tendency to yell, “Phil! Why aren’t you here to give me a—“

“Dan! Mum wants to say goodbye before she leaves.” There was a pause and then the ruffling of clothes and the bump of Dan tripping up the stairs to their lounge.

He burst into the room and look to Phil and then his smiling mother and waved and awkward, “Hi…”

Katherine giggled and patted Phil’s leg with a sense of knowing on her face when she smiled. “How was the dinner?”

“Good…” he replied sitting on the end of the chaise longue of their couch.  

“Alright then,” she laughed because Dan is possibly the strangest boy she’s ever met and somehow one the most charming. “It was good to see you both,” she began. “You look good and healthy …” she kissed Phil’s cheek. “And Dan you look so happy and I’m proud of you, the both of you.”

“Thanks Katherine.” She had the strongest urge to tell him to call her mum but she didn’t want to push it.

“I’ll walk you out,” Phil said and they left together leaving Dan to contemplate what almost happened. How could he forget she was there?

A few moments later, Phil was on the couch with Dan kissing him and laughing about how silly they have to act to keep this thing a secret. They eventually went back to their room and spent the night cuddling.

—-

Three Days Later

Dan was in the kitchen searching through their drawers for something when he called, “Phil?”

“Yeah?” he replied from upstairs.

“Have you seen the ladle? I’m trying to make pancakes and I can’t find it.”

“It should be in the kitchen!” he yelled from the office.

Dan muttered to himself about ‘of course that’s where it should be’ and ‘why can’t he come and help,’ all while getting a simple cup to pour the batter. Meanwhile, Phil was upstairs on the phone with his mum who just got back home and called to let him know she had arrived safely. “What is all the noise about?” she questioned.

“Dan can’t find the ladle for the pancakes he’s making,” Phil explained.

“Oh, you still haven’t found it?”

“No… still? Mum, did you do something with our ladle?”

“Well, you see…”

“Mum?”

“I had to know for sure so I—Look in Dan’s bed. It should be right under the duvet.”

“Why did you put it there?”

“Because I know you’re together and if you weren’t, Dan would be sleeping in his own bed, Phil.”

Phil paused. “That’s clever, I’ll admit.”

“Thank you.” The pride in her tone practically poured out of the phone in a mixture of rainbows and sparkles. How ironic.

“How were you so certain?”

“The way he looks at you.” He could hear the smile in her voice. “And the way you look at him. Honestly, Phil this has been going on since what? 2009?”

“We’ve only been together since last Christmas.”

“No. You’ve been together longer than that. You just didn’t have a name for it. I mean really! The time he visited us when he went to Uni of Manchester? Please, don’t patronize me!”

“Okay, Mum” Phil said agitatedly. Had they really been that transparent? “I better go help him before he throws a fit or burns the pancakes.”

“That’s adorable!” she cooed. “Yes, go help him.”

“ _Mum_ …” he whined.

“Give him a kiss for me.”

Phil smiled. “I will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [dannihowell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
